monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Within Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-darknesswithin-island v12x.png}} Korruptus was the king of Plithora - a tiny yet surprisingly wealthy realm. His people lived in peace and adored him as a ruler, who brightened up their lives with the light of his wisdom and candor. However, when there was a shortage of gold in the area around the realm and monsters from neighboring kingdoms got desperate, they started attacking Plithora, trying to steal their wealth. Korruptus was determined to protect the happiness of his people. Still, Plithora was such a tiny realm that he didn’t have enough monsters or machinery to defend it. He didn’t want to risk half of his subjects by putting them on the line, against thousands of attackers, so he started looking for alternative ways to protect them. Weeks passed and Plithora resisted the attacks of its neighbors, but inhabitants noticed that something had changed in the atmosphere. Everything was a bit darker, a bit gloomier. They couldn’t understand how they were all safe if there was no one defending the city. They were also missing the company of their formerly omnipresent king. His absence arose suspicions, so a group of citizens went into the castle and up the highest tower, where they finally found him. He was completely changed. His skin was now wrinkly and dark blue, his face was so deformed that he had covered it with a mask, and he looked broken inside. They all immediately understood how Plithora had stayed safe: The king had turned to dark magic to defend the realm. The citizens decided that they’d have to defend themselves — Korruptus had already gone too far. They locked the king in the dungeons so that he wouldn’t try any more spells, but by this point, he had already gone mad and was completely corrupted by dark magic. He broke out of his cell with ease. This was the last time his subjects saw him. No one knows where he went or what his next move will be, now that the light of his wisdom has given way to the darkness of his magic. Maze Paths Aurinia |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=35|prize3= |cost4=40|prize4= |cost5=45|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |cost7=55|prize7= |cost8=65|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=80|prize10= |cost11=85|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=135|prize15= |cost16=150|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=185|prize18= |cost19=205|prize19= |cost20=230|prize20= |cost21=255|prize21= |cost22=280|prize22= |cost23=315|prize23= |cost24=350|prize24= |cost25=390|prize25= }} Daganth |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=45|prize3= |cost4=50|prize4= |cost5=55|prize5= |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=65|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=100|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=130|prize15= |cost16=140|prize16= |cost17=150|prize17= |cost18=165|prize18= |cost19=180|prize19= |cost20=195|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |cost24=275|prize24= |cost25=295|prize25= |cost26=325|prize26= |cost27=350|prize27= |cost28=380|prize28= |cost29=415|prize29= }} Lighterium |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=70|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=100|prize13= |cost14=105|prize14= |cost15=110|prize15= |cost16=115|prize16= |cost17=125|prize17= |cost18=130|prize18= |cost19=135|prize19= |cost20=145|prize20= |cost21=150|prize21= |cost22=160|prize22= |cost23=165|prize23= |cost24=175|prize24= |cost25=185|prize25= |cost26=195|prize26= |cost27=205|prize27= |cost28=215|prize28= |cost29=225|prize29= |cost30=235|prize30= |cost31=250|prize31= |cost32=260|prize32= |cost33=275|prize33= |cost34=290|prize34= |cost35=305|prize35= |cost36=320|prize36= |cost37=335|prize37= |cost38=355|prize38= |cost39=370|prize39= }} Korruptus Main Path= Total: 2 |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= Total: 4 |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=65|prize6= |cost7=70|prize7= Total: 7 |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=75|prize10= Total: 10 |cost11=75|prize11= |cost12=75|prize12= Total: 14 |cost13=80|prize13= |cost14=80|prize14= |cost15=80|prize15= |cost16=85|prize16= |cost17=85|prize17= Total: 18 |cost18=85|prize18= |cost19=90|prize19= Total: 23 |cost20=90|prize20= |cost21=95|prize21= |cost22=95|prize22= |cost23=100|prize23= Total: 28 |cost24=100|prize24= |cost25=100|prize25= |cost26=105|prize26= |cost27=105|prize27= Total: 34 |cost28=110|prize28= |cost29=110|prize29= |cost30=115|prize30= Total: 41 |cost31=115|prize31= |cost32=120|prize32= |cost33=120|prize33= Total: 48 |cost34=125|prize34= |cost35=130|prize35= Total: 56 |cost36=130|prize36= |cost37=135|prize37= |cost38=135|prize38= Total: 65 |cost39=140|prize39= |cost40=145|prize40= Total: 75 |cost41=145|prize41= |cost42=150|prize42= Total: 100 }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=820|prize2= Total: 20 |cost3=840|prize3= Total: 30 |cost4=865|prize4= Total: 41 |cost5=885|prize5= Total: 52 |cost6=910|prize6= Total: 64 |cost7=935|prize7= Total: 76 |cost8=955|prize8= Total: 89 |cost9=980|prize9= Total: 102 |cost10=1005|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=900|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=920|prize12= Total: 150 |cost13=940|prize13= Total: 165 |cost14=965|prize14= Total: 181 |cost15=985|prize15= Total: 197 |cost16=1010|prize16= Total: 214 |cost17=1035|prize17= |cost18=1055|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=1080|prize19= Total: 248 |cost20=1105|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=1000|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=1030|prize22= Total: 320 |cost23=1055|prize23= Total: 345 |cost24=1085|prize24= Total: 370 |cost25=1115|prize25= Total: 396 |cost26=1145|prize26= Total: 422 |cost27=1180|prize27= |cost28=1210|prize28= Total: 448 |cost29=1245|prize29= Total: 474 |cost30=1280|prize30= Total: 501 |cost31=1320|prize31= Total: 528 |cost32=1350|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=1000|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=1055|prize34= Total: 619 |cost35=1110|prize35= Total: 648 |cost36=1165|prize36= Total: 677 |cost37=1225|prize37= Total: 705 |cost38=1290|prize38= Total: 733 |cost39=1360|prize39= Total: 761 |cost40=1430|prize40= Total: 789 |cost41=1500|prize41= Total: 816 |cost42=1590|prize42= Total: 843 |cost43=1670|prize43= Total: 870 |cost44=1750|prize44= Total: 897 |cost45=1850|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=1000|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=1095|prize47= Total: 1,028 |cost48=1205|prize48= Total: 1,075 |cost49=1320|prize49= Total: 1,121 |cost50=1450|prize50= Total: 1,166 |cost51=1590|prize51= Total: 1,210 |cost52=1740|prize52= Total: 1,253 |cost53=1910|prize53= Total: 1,295 |cost54=2100|prize54= Total: 1,336 |cost55=2300|prize55= Total: 1,376 |cost56=2520|prize56= Total: 1,415 |cost57=2770|prize57= Total: 1,453 |cost58=3040|prize58= Total: 1,490 |cost59=3330|prize59= Total: 1,526 |cost60=3650|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=4010|prize61= }} Limited Time: Korruptus Limited time path available for: |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=80|prize5= |cost6=90|prize6= |cost7=100|prize7= |cost8=110|prize8= |cost9=125|prize9= |cost10=140|prize10= |cost11=155|prize11= |cost12=175|prize12= |cost13=195|prize13= |cost14=215|prize14= |cost15=245|prize15= |cost16=270|prize16= |cost17=305|prize17= |cost18=340|prize18= |cost19=380|prize19= |cost20=430|prize20= |cost21=480|prize21= }} Gallery Gr-news-maze-darknesswithin-tlp v1.png Maze-island-maze darknesswithin-bg-background-currency.png